Reflection
by Tenchi Moete
Summary: Mimi has always been in love with Matt. She makes some bad decisions and winds up in a very uncomfortable sitch. What will matt do? if something happens to mimi who will he turn to? *Ch.3 up*
1. Mimi's Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. From Reflection by Christina Aguilera to the Characters in Digimon. Except for maybe my underwear but even then I'm not sure with the people they put in Government around. . . 

  
  


Tips for reading this story: Most of it is in Mimi's Point of View. There are lots of flashbacks so when you see this: *flashback* It's the start of one when you see this: *end* it's the end of a flashback. When It's in _Italic_ it's a letter and when it's **_Bold and Italic_** Mimi's thinking. One thing I think I should tell you is, if you like depressing stories this is your kind. 

  
  
  
  


_My dear Matt,_

  
  


_It seems only fair for you to know this:_

_It's seems only yesterday when we were graduating from highschool together. Going to our new bright futures and in my case not so bright._

  
  


*flashback*

  
  


"I'm going to art school to be an actress." I said to Matt,

"promise me you'll write?" he asked,

"Of course I will," I mumbled, "Goodbye Matt."

And we hugged each other and went our different ways.

  
  


*end*

  
  


_I am so sorry I didn't write sooner. Maybe you could of stopped me making the bad choices I did. You could of stopped me doing what I did and what I'm about to do. You see, I love you Matt. I left without a care in my mind that day. I studied and practised hard for five years until I hit it big and got lots of money on a movie. I had so much money I didn't know what to do with it. Then I met him._

  
  


*flashback*__

  
  


"Mimi right?"he said as he stretched out his hand at my movie's premiere. I looked up and I saw him for the first time. Tall, dazzlingly tall with sparkling grey eyes and sleek black hair,

"Y-yes," I stuttered as I shook his hand still in awe with his immense beauty,

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with such innocense as he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

  
  


*end*

  
  


_He supposedly was an actor from England looking for an actress for his movie. I was so full of my new movie I didn't realise what was happening. I was so young and careless. For that now I will pay. Me and Cedric fell in love. Then it happened._

  
  


*flashback*

  
  


I was walking down the hall towards his apartment when I heard something inside his room. I leaned on the door and I heard from inside the door,

"Cedric, do you really love her?" said a pouty woman's voice,

"Of course not Fleur, I only want her money. You're the only one for me." said Cedric's voice, "After I marry her she'll have a little accident and I'll have her fortune and we'll get married. You must go now my love."

"Okay." said the woman. She opened the door to find me outside she just walked past me smirking.

"Oh hello Mimi. Perfect timing please come in." he said coldly not sounding like the sweet innocent man he used to be_. _I walked in timidly and sat down next to him, cold hatred flowing through my body. He knelt down on one knee and said simply,

"Mimi will you marry me?"

"No way you monster! I heard you out side your door you, you, you. . ." I was cut off when he stood up walked over to me and said,

"Okay," I felt pain hit me as he stuck me down, "marry me or die."

  
  


*end*

  
  


_he started to abuse me. Forced me to marry him and he would gain access to my fortune. I was frail and I cried myself to sleep at night. But now I know I should of turned to you. I was frail but not that frail I forced myself to continue _acting .I_ had no choice. I tried to escape but he beated me even harder. When we went to parties I had to act the part of his sweet little girlfriend or I would find myself with even more bruises. It got so bad I had to wear a mask of Makeup to cover the bruises everywhere. The wedding was to be on the 20th of July. It came way to fast._

  
  


*flashback*

  
  


"I do." Cedric said,

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked the priest. 

"I-I," I started. Every part of me wanted to say do not want this evil man for my husband. I look over to him and I got scared. I got scared of him and Fleur, "do." After I said it I ran over to the lake crying harder than I ever cried. I looked into my reflection and I saw. . . I saw not the person I used to be. Before I was a crybaby spoiled brat. Now I'm a frail nothing. I'm a frail nothing and I was am and will always be one. No one listened to me then. Now I see the mask that I wear to fool the world is washing off from my tears. I don't know if I was hallucinating but I saw Matt in the reflection over me and protecting me. **_I have to stop this._**__ I knew what I had to do.

  
  


*end*

  
  


_After the wedding, I came home and while Cedric slept I wrote this letter. This is what you have to do. All of my live's worth in cash is in this envelope so that my "husband" wont get it when I die. They are going to kill me any ways. Two weeks from now, a big fancy party will be at Odaiba hall for my Birthday. At 10.00 PM I will go outside and kill myself. You must call the police and tell them to come and arrest Cedric and you keep my cash. I'm sorry I didn't write sooner. _

  
  


_Best Friends Forever,_

  
  


_Mimi _

  
  


After Mimi wrote the letter she snuck out and mailed it.

  
  


Two weeks later.

  
  


"Happy Birthday!" they called as I walked in. I greeted everyone with a big smile on my face. There were no smiles on theirs because they could see my bruises. I did not were makeup that night. At 10.00 I went around back, gun in hand. I raised it to my head when I felt a pair of strong arms circle around my body,

"You can't do this." said a voice behind me. But it wasn't the cold voice of Cedric. I turn around to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes,

"Matt? I can't believe it." I said,

"You can't do this." he said again,

"Why not? Can't you see I'm suffering?" I asked,

"Because you are my best friend." he said simply. I leaned into his strong arms and I started to cry,

"It's all right Mimi. Shh," he said putting my hair behind my ears, "He won't hurt you anymore."

"How do I know?" I asked,

"When I read your letter it hurt me so. To know that you were hurting and the way you felt."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I looked up at him into his blue eyes I lean in to kiss him but he turned away.

"Why do you turn away? Can't you see we love each other?" I asked disbelievingly,

"I can't, I just can't." he muttered.

"Matt I love you!" I called. I reached and pulled him closer. He pushed me away,

"Mimi, I love someone else."

BANG

  
  


Reflection 

  
  


Look at me 

You may think you see who I really am 

But you'll never know me 

Everyday It's as if I play a part 

  
  


Now I see

If I wear a mask 

I can fool the world 

But I cannot fool my heart

  
  


Who is that girl I see

staring strait back at me 

when will my reflection show 

who I am inside

  
  


I am now 

in a world 

where I have to hide my heart 

and what I believe in 

  
  


but some how 

I will show the world 

what's inside my heart 

and be loved for who I am

  
  


Who is that girl I see

staring strait back at me 

why is my reflection 

someone I don't know

  
  


Must I pretend that I'm

someone else for all time 

when will my reflection show 

who I am inside

  
  


There's a heart 

that must be free to rely 

that burns with a need to know 

the reason why

  
  


Why must we all conceal

what we think how we feel 

must there be a secret me 

I'm forced to hide

  
  


I won't pretend that I'm

someone else for all time 

when will my reflection show 

who I am inside 

  
  


when will my reflection show who I am inside

  
  


Did you like it?

This is the first of the songfic series Love Burns Mimi.

How it works is that I am going through all the people in Digimon

(When I find a song) and I will write a Romance songfic. The 1st Mimi. 

(This one) 

Do you want to know who Matt loves? It's in the next part. Songfic Series Love Burns part 2- Matt (Foolish Games)

If you don't review I won't continue!

  
  


-Tk's Girl

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Foolish Games

Disclaimer: I do not own. All of the characters: including Matt, Sora , Tai. . .

WHY! WHY DID MIMI AND TAI DIE??????????? *sniffle* sorry giving up to much. . .

  
  


"I love someone else."

Bang

"NO!" matt ran to her lifeless body, he cradled her body in strong arms as he started to cry,

"No. . . Mimi I didn't mean this to happen! I love someone else yes I do! I love the person you used to be so I came to save you."

He started to sob uncontrollably as he caressed her as if she was still alive. The world became a blur as Matt realised the truth. It's all my fault. The sounds of sirens seemed distant as they pulled him away from her. 

"No! No, Mimi! I'll protect you! I'll save you from that man! The police are coming. . . The police are coming. . ."

"Shh Matt, it's all going to be okay," said a soft voice in his ear. Someone wiped away his tears and put his hair behind his ears,

"S-Sora?" he asked uncertainly, glad to see a friendly face. She helped him up and walked him to his apartment. He looked at her the first time and she smiled . Her dark brown hair fell like folds of silk on her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Sora wait!" said Matt to Sora's back. She turned, "I loved Mimi so much. Now she's gone. What will I do."

"I know Matt, I loved her too," said Sora, "whatever you decide to do make sure you know I'll always be there for you." with that she turned and left as sudden as she came.

Matt went inside his apartment, lied down and cried himself to sleep.

  
  


Sora woke up with her head spinning with thoughts.

_I've only seen Matt cry once before. When Tai got hit by a car. _Sora stifles a sob for that thought. _Matt really cares about his friends. He deserves that crest of friendship. I am so foolish. I loved Tai so much. I gave him my heart. Then he had go and die. My heart crushed. I loved Mimi. She was like a sister to me._ _Now she's gone. Crest of Love, Ha! More like the curse of love! I love Matt. But I can't. If I love him, he will just be torn away from me. I must be around and help him like I did in the Digi-world back then._

  
  


*flashback*

  
  


"Ha ha ha!" cackled demi-devimon, "when the potatoes fall Matt and Joe will be stuck working at this restaurant forever!"

_Oh no! _Thought Sora, _I have to help them but I must not be seen. If I am seen Tai will think I like Matt more than him. Okay here I go!_

Sora ducks and puts the brick back.

  
  


*end flashback*

  
  


_I can see him only when he needs help or I'm afraid I'll give him my love and something terrible will happen. I must keep to myself._

Sora rolled over and went back to sleep.

  
  
  
  


___Where am I? I think I'm dreaming. Whoa the earth is moving! Earthquake! It's stopped that's weird. Look! There's someone in the distance! Who is that? A moving tree? No it can't be. . . Tai? _

_"Hi Matt" said Tai. He doesn't sound right. Like an echo. "Want to play soccer?" asks Tai's echo voice. _

_"Tai, aren't you dead?" Tai just stared blankly at him,_

_"Matt have you been drinking?" Asks Tai, "I know. You took your dad's ID again! Nice thinking for a 16 year old. You scoundrel! Whey couldn't you have shared!_"_ Matt was confused,_ __

_"16? I'm 25 Tai!" yelled Matt,_

_"Yeah right.' said Tai and he started to disappear._

_"Tai wait!" yelled Matt_. _But it was to late he was gone. Damn earthquake! Let's see the source of this. . . gone! Hey another person! Tai?! That's not Tai, to curvy. It's. . . Mimi?_

"_Matt Oh Matt guess what?"_ _asks Mimi, _

_"What?"_

_"Sora and_ _Tai are finally getting together!_ _They're kissing_!_" says Mimi excitedly. She has that same faraway echo voice._

_"Mimi, you're dead and so is Tai." I tell her blankly._

_"Oh Matt you're such a joker! Come here and kiss me!" here she comes. No! She's disappearing! _

_"Mimi! Come back!" she's gone. "Why?! Is this a dream to torture me! Well it's working! Please someone take me away from this place!" now hot tears are burning in my eyes._

_"Shh Matt, it's all going to be okay." that voice. . . it's so familiar but it faded. It's. . ._

Matt wakes up sweating from his nightmare. He gets up gets up gets dressed and leaves without even bothering to put his coat on although it's pouring rain.

  
  


Sora looks out her window to see Matt standing outside her house without a coat. _What a crazy baka! He'll catch a cold! Well at least he's better than me. Staying inside all the time. _He's walking outside the door and he rings the bell. Ring, ring __

_Oh no. if I talk to him my heart will melt like it always does when I look at his blue eyes and perfect hair. I will open the door and meet him. It's fate_

The door opens. 

". . ." he said

"H-hello" _why do I have to stammer now?_

"It looks like it's going to rain." he said with a trace of a smile on the courners of his mouth.

"C-come in you must be soaked." I feel heart skip a beat as I look into his deep blue eyes. 

"Alright." he steps in. _Wow. He's so tall he must be at least 5, 9._

"Look Sora." he grabs my hand. "We can't deny it any longer. I love you as much as I loved Mimi. I know you feel the same way."

"Matt I can't." I said forcing back tears and looking down at feet like a child.

"Why not? It's been there always." he said,

"This is wrong. I loved Tai and you loved Mimi. It will dishonour their memories."

"No, this is right."

"You don't understand."

"Try me."

"Okay. I was in love with Tai forever. I know he did too but he barely showed it. He was so headstrong. I gave him my heart. My love. He died and I was crushed. Oh well, I thought. I still have Mimi my best friend. Then she died. I loved her as much as Tai my heart was crushed again but it was not finished mending. I'm afraid if I love you something will happen to you. . ."

Matt shushed me

"But you see Sora, you already love me and it is right. Nothing has happened to me. It is a sign. Something good did happen. I was going to kill myself and you saved me. I saw you in my dreams."

He pulls my closer and I kiss him softly on the lips. His lips are soft and I tingle with delight as I look into his eyes and kiss him again. 

_Why am I doing this? Oh Tai!_

  
  


*flashback*

  
  


"Sora I love you."

"I do too Tai. I always loved you. ( Except for the time you puked in my hat. . . ) but that doesn't matter. We will always be together from now on. 

  
  


*A week later*

  
  


SCREECH!

Thump.

"Tai! Wake up! Tai!"

Sob.

  
  


*end flashback*

  
  


I pull away.

"I am so sorry Matt. You only think you love me. You are so grieved by the fact that Mimi is dead you had to have someone to replace her. You are a selfish person! Have you ever thought about Joe? He had the biggest crush on her! If you hadn't stepped in and out with Mimi in a flash

Mimi would still be alive and happy with Joe! You disgust me. Get out of my house!"

  
  


_That will show him. Stupid Matt._

  
  


SLAM!

  
  


_Good bye Yamato Ishida._

  
  


_She doesn't realise we are meant for each other._

_She won't call me though. I remember when Tai gave her that hair pin! Whoa!_

_She didn't even talk to him until he said he was in a life or death situation! _

_Her love and my friendship will come through._

  
  


A/N: I swear! This is my best fic so far! I am so proud! Too bad no Tk! *Sees TK in the corner sulking.* Oh it's OK my little Tekee-Weekee! *TK Gets freaked out and runs away* Too bad I have writers' block! Maybe a little motivation. . . *Wink Wink* 

I DEMAND 10 REVIEWS AT LEAST! TO CONTINUE!

Thanks,

TK's Girl

  
  



	3. The Chosen one

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Digimon. I just use them in my stories for my own sick personnel amusement! MWHAHAHAHA!!!! *ahem on with the show!

  
  


"If she is the chosen one, how will we know?"

"Don't worry my pet, I will know if I see her. The bearer of Friendship has been very essential in this endeavour to be led straight to her. With the Princess of Sincerity out the way she will be ours."

"Are you proud of me Mistress Chahlan for eliminating the guardians of Knowledge, Reliability and Courage?"

"Yes My pet you have done well. The children of Light and Hope will pose a problem, but that is your next task. Hanik my pet, destroy them. I think you are ready."

"If you see fit Mistress Chahlan; Goodbye, this shall not take long."

And with that, then young man left the presence of Mistress Chahlan, the former keeper of Kindness.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  


"TK!" Kari cried out into the dark room, "Takeru Takaishi where have you gone?!" 

Kari Kamiya-Takaishi wiped the sweat from her brow as she pulled on her housecoat and started searching the apartment for her new husband. She entered the kitchen to find a blond haired man sitting on a chair with his back to her.

"TK! What on earth are you doing here?" 

She gasped as he turned around, it wasn't her husband at all but another who looked that he could have been his twin. Same Ishida blond hair but shoulder length, slim figure, but his eyes, his eyes were something else! Deep blue pools filled with mystery that held some sort of strange lust glazed in the depths of the blue. But she gasped not for his looks, but for what he was holding, a strange little glass box the a strange symbol on it, something like a crest but not really.

"Ah Hikari, at last. I have been waiting. I missed your warm body. It makes me feel alive."

"What?! I was just with TK in my bedroom, how could you, why did you-" he interrupted her.

"It is sooo dark in that room are you completely sure that was your husband? Why I believe he just went for a little walk shall I say, two hours ago. I didn't know you loved your husband so much..."

Kari was stricken by his words. Could she really have shared her first night of her honeymoon with this man? No it can't be.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly

"Ahh I thought you would never ask. My name is Hanik Fanill, Prince of Lust. I was once a Digidestined also, I did not understand my true purpose when I was a mere child. Hah! A child understand the complexity of the crest of lust? Never in their wildest dreams! So Child of Light are you ready to retreat back to the bedroom or shall we try to decide names for our child?"

Her piercing screams filled the night as she realised the truth of what she had just done.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Takeru Takaishi wept as he realised how stupid he was to go for a walk and leave his new wife alone. She must be suffering by the looks of all the cuts everywhere dragging doom her stomach past her naval and below. He should put her out of her misery, but something tells him not to. I have to keep her alive. He wanted to know what kind of bastard would do this. He clenched his fists. I will get revenge.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

Miyako clenched her fists and fought back her tears as she stared at the six graves of her friends before her. It was the annual meeting of the digidestined and only her and Ken attended. Daisuke, Taichi, Koushirou, Jyou, Cody and Mimi were dead, Matt was "busy" and so was Sora. No one knew where Takeru or Hikari were. Just then a hand touched her shoulder and she realised that Matt was behind her. "It's alright Miyako, just let it out." she remembered Davis, he was so sweet. Joe so....so reliable. Tai, so strong, Izzy, sigh Izzy was the best, Cody, so young.... and Mimi my best friend. Tears started to leak down her cheeks and she leaned on Matt.

"Where's Sora?" he looked uncomfortable,

"She, she couldn't come..." Ken walked over he was so pale.

"Does anyone know where Kari and TK are? I'm getting worried. Oh well. Miyako, let's go..." he took her hand and walked away, leaving Matt to grieve in silence.

  
  


"Did you kill them Herik, my pet?" said Mistress Chahlan,

"Yes Mistress, they are dead," stupid bitch, she does not that I did not kill the "Child" of Hope. No, She is not a Child.

  
  


A/N: wow end of chapter 3 fiiiinaaaallllly!!!!! geez.......

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
